Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, commonly referred to as PGSM by fans, is a Toei production which includes a 49-part live-action television series (which aired every weekend morning on the Japanese CBC/TBS network, in collaboration with local stations throughout the country, from October 2003 to September 2004) as well as two extra parts first released only on DVD/VHS after the series ended. It also has two related shows released on different media, a dance instruction VHS, a radio program series, a number of children's mascot stage shows, numerous albums, TV series DVDs, printed publications, toys, licensed household products and stationery, and even some public service banners. This sentai-flavored tokusatsu drama series was based upon the first manga story arc, and notably featured Keiko Han as Luna, revisiting her role from the anime series. Both the manga and anime series were immensely popular in the 90s. Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailor Moon, was involved in the production throughout the series, including the casting of main roles, the design of new characters, and the present of jackets for the starring actresses during winter shooting. Some of the actresses starring (and, for some, debuting) in the series, most notably Keiko Kitagawa, have become well known since the series ended with film roles, TV appearances, idol products, etc. The series has never been aired outside Japan, although fansubs of it (as well as its non-TV/related shows) on the internet are commonplace, and audio-visual products (and other merchandise) of the work are also readily available for sale on the internet. Information is also available at three official websites, complemented by numerous fansites all over the world. Summary Usagi Tsukino was an ordinary teenage girl until she encountered a talking plush cat named Luna and discovered that she was a Sailor Senshi, destined to protect the Princess and the world from the evil forces of the Dark Kingdom. As Sailor Moon she fights, later joined by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Luna, and occasionally helped by the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Eventually Usagi discovers that she is the Princess they were all searching for, the reborn heir to the ancient moon kingdom and wielder of the Silver Crystal. The Senshi must deal with their civilian lives and relationships, fight the minions of Queen Beryl, and come to terms with their past lives and how they impact the present day. Their experiences will leave them forever changed, and alter the destiny of the Earth forever. Episodes *Act 1 - I Am Sailor Moon! - October 4th, 2003 *Act 2 - Ami Became A Friend - October 11th, 2003 *Act 3 - The Third Senshi Is Miko Rei - Octobe 18th, 2003 *Act 4 - Sneaking Into The Party! - Octobe 25th, 2003 *Act 5 - Is Usagi A True Friend? - November 1st, 2003 *Act 6 - The Transfer Student Is Sailor Jupiter - November 8th, 2003 *Act 7 - He Saw Me Tranforming! - November 15th, 2003 *Act 8 - Rei And Her Father - November 22th, 2003 *Act 9 - I'll Protect The Legendary Silver Crystal - November 29th, 2003 *Act 10 - I Am Queen Beryl, Queen Of Darkness - December 6th, 2003 *Act 11 - We Got To Meet The Real Minako! - December 13th, 2003 *Act 12 - Sailor V's True Identity Was The Princess! - December 20th, 2003 *Act 13 - The Last of the Shitennou, Kunzite, Appears - December 27th, 2003 *Act 14 - Usagi Is Turning Into A Youma? - January 10th, 2004 *Act 15 - I'll Punish The Theif! - January 17th, 2004 *Act 16 - I Must Save Osaka! - January 24th, 2004 *Act 17 - Minako Transforms In Front Of Rei's Eyes! - January 31st, 2004 *Act 18 - At Last, All Five Sailor Senshi Is Together - February 7th, 2004 *Act 19 - Usagi's Nervous Valentine - February 14th, 2004 *Act 20 - Hina Is Mamoru's Fiancee... - February 21th, 2004 *Act 21 - What Did You Do To Ami? - February 28th, 2004 *Act 22 - Ami Becomes An Enemy - March 6th, 2004 *Act 23 - In Order To Awaken Her Senshi Powers, Rei Sings - March 13th, 2004 *Act 24 - I Can't Forget About Mamoru Chiba After All - March 20th, 2004 *Act 25 - So Tuxedo Mask's True Identity Was Mamoru Chiba... - March 27th, 2004 *Act 26 - Usagi Is The Real Princess! - April 3rd, 2004 *Act 27 - Luna Becomes A Sailor Senshi! - April 17th, 2004 *Act 28 - Welcome Back, Ami! - April 24th, 2004 *Act 29 - Minako's Rival, Mio Kuroki, Is A Transfer Student? - May 1st, 2004 *Act 30 - Mio Deceives Usagi - May 8th, 2004 *Act 31 - Jupiter Awakens Her Senshi Powers! - May 15th, 2004 *Act 32 - Mamoru Came Back - May 22nd, 2004 *Act 33 - Ami Is Changing Schools? - May 29th, 2004 *Act 34 - A Mother-And-Daughter Talk - June 5th, 2004 *Act 35 - Sailor Venus And Zoisite Are Working Together? - June 12th, 2004 *Act 36 - Princess Sailor Moon Appears! - June 19th, 2004 *Act 37 - The Princess Will Cause A Catastrophe? - June 26th, 2004 *Act 38 - Believe Me! I Definitely Won't Destroy The Planet! - July 3rd, 2004 *Act 39 - Usagi's Mother's Challenge As A Reporter! - July 10th, 2004 *Act 40 - Minako Vs. Rei, Where's The Battle? - July 17th, 2004 *Act 41 - Actually, I'm A Senshi! - July 24th, 2004 *Act 42 - I Won't Use the Power of the Legendary Silver Crystal! - July 31st, 2004 *Act 43 - Usagi And Mamoru's Promise - August 7th, 2004 *Act 44 - Zoisite Turned Back Into A Stone - August 14th, 2004 *Act 45 - Youma Metalia's Violent Attack - August 21st, 2004 *Act 46 - Sailor Venus Awakens Her Senshi Powers - August 28th, 2004 *Act 47 - Goodbye, Minako - September 4th, 2004 *Act 48 - Mamoru Is Captured By Metalia! - September 18th, 2004 *Final Act - The Five Sailor Senshi Surpassed Their Previous Lives - Septmeber 25th, 2004 Specials *Special Act - We're Getting Married! - October 26th, 2004 *Act Zero - The Birth Of Sailor V - March 25th, 2005 Cast Main Characters *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Princess Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity : Miyuu Sawai *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/"Akumi"/Dark Mercury : Chisaki Hama (Rika/Rika Izumi) *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Reiko Mars : Keiko Kitagawa *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter : Mew Azama *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Sailor V/Princess Sailor Venus : Ayaka Komatsu *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Metalia Endymion : Jyoji Shibue *Luna Tsukino/Sailor Luna : Rina Koike Support Cast *Motoki Furuhata : Masaya Kikawada *Naru Osaka : Chieco Kawabe *Hina Kusaka : Moeco Matsushita *Ikuko Tsukino : Kaori Moriwaka *Shingo Tsukino : Naoki Takeshi *Momoko Kimura : Natsumi Kiyoura *Kanami Abe : Aiko Hirai *Haruna Sakurada : Tomoko Otakara *Sugao Saitou : Narushi Ikeda Villains *Queen Beryl : Aya Sugimoto *Mio Kuroki/Queen Mio : Alisa Yuriko Durbrow *Jadeite, Hanako : Jun Masuo *Nephrite/"Nefukichi", Akai : Hiroyuki Matsumoto *Zoisite, Shiroi : Yoshito Endou *Shin/Kunzite, Kuroi : Akira Kubodera Cats *Luna (voice) : Keiko Han *Artemis (voice) : Kappei Yamaguchi Related Shows/Radio Programs/Mascot Shows *Make up! Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon ~Till the Young Girls Become the Sailor Warriors~ (TV) *DJ Moon (series) (radio/CD) *Kirari Super Live (live performance/DVD/VHS) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Show (mascot performance) DVD/VHS Releases *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 1 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 2 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 3 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 4 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 5 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 6 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 7 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 8 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 9 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 10 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 11 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 12 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Special Act *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Act Zero *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Kirari Super Live *Super Dance Lesson (VHS only) Trivia *Around the time of the series' airing, Naoko Takeuchi published a re-edited and partially rewritten new edition of the manga series (including Codename: Sailor V), complete with brand new covers. *The series adopts a newly designed title logo, which does not use the long-established typeface of the old ones used in the anime and the original edition of the manga. The new edition of the manga adopts the new logo (and Codename: Sailor V uses a modified version of the new logo), so does the current official Sailor Moon website (the front page uses a heavily modified version of the new logo, and the inside pages use the exact new logo). *The official English title of the series ("Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon") is different from that of the anime and the original edition of the manga (which was "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon"). The new edition of the manga and the current official Sailor Moon website adopt the new English title. *The episode titles were listed in the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Memorial Book, though they were never shown in the episodes themselves.